


Dress-Up

by fid_gin



Series: The Loved 'verse [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can the Doctors wear, when they're forbidden to wear their tuxes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: 1/31/2009
> 
> Just a bit of crack, written for several prompts thrown at me back in the day about what the Doctors could wear other than tuxes. Like, a zoot suit and a powder-blue tuxedo with a frilly shirt...

“No tuxes?!” The tone of the Doctor's voice was similar to that of a small child forbidden to play with his favourite toy.

“Don't pout,” Rose instructed, which only made his pout more pronounced, if such a thing were possible.

“I do _not_...” Rose seized the Time Lord by his shoulders before he could finish his protest and spun him to face his double, who wore a similar petulant expression. “Oh dear,” he said, after taking in the other man's face. “Is that what I look like?”

Her burst of laughter was nearly covered up by a strong “Oi!” from the other Doctor.

Rose bit back her laughter. “Seriously though, this ship's got a massive wardrobe, there's got to be _something_ else you two can find to wear to this thing tonight.” She struggled to remember the particular occasion they were attending that evening – it was either some sort of marriage celebration for the Duke and Duchess of Slixofarnolgic, or one of the Empress of Seulb's famous birthday parties. Either way, she was dressed to kill in a form-fitting and very flattering black cocktail dress with a high collar adorned with gemstones. The Doctors had put off getting dressed until the last minute, and it had only occurred to her as they were preparing to scurry off to the TARDIS wardrobe to specify that they would not be allowed to wear matching tuxedos.

The Doctor still in his blue suit stepped forward to her. “But I thought you _liked_ the tux...you've certainly seemed to in the past...” A wicked twinkle in his eye reminded her of a recent incident he was almost certainly referring to. She had done a strip tease for her Doctors dressed in one of their black dress suits which ended with her in the lap of her first Doctor, fucking him wildly on the jumpseat, still wearing the tux jacket, while this second Doctor had watched and stroked himself in time to their lovemaking, whispering words of encouragement to them both.

She blushed a bit. “Well, yeah, I do, but...”

“But what?”

“Well for one thing it's cursed. You two can never wear those suits without the evening ending with us running for our lives from some big explosion or drooling alien or something.” Rose looked down, bashfully, at what she was about to say next. “And also it might be...nice. To see you both in something different?”

“Something different,” the Doctor in brown repeated, clicking his teeth together thoughtfully. Suddenly he became animated. “Right! You heard the lady!” He grabbed the other Doctor and pushed him toward the hall. “Back in a tic,” he called back over his shoulder, leaving Rose wavering somewhere between apprehension and excitement.

What had she gotten herself into?

********

They were gone some time, and Rose was quite near storming off to find them, presumably _in flagrante delicto_ amongst the racks of clothing or something. But as she stood facing the double doors, chewing on a fingernail and ruminating about how late they were going to be for this wedding/birthday party, she heard movement behind her.

“Something like this?” one of the Doctors, she had no way of knowing which, said dramatically. An admonishment rising in her throat at them being so late, Rose turned, and her reprimand died on her lips.

Whichever Doctor this was stood before her in a tailored black zoot suit with loud yellow pinstripes. From the high-waisted trousers dangled a long watch chain, which he twirled with one hand as he spun on his shiny shoes and spats. Rose looked him down and up, following the line of his suspenders past the padded shoulders of his jacket to the top of his head, where there rested a hat adorned with a black feather. She felt hysterical laughter rising in her diaphragm, and struggled to control it. Was he joking? He had to be joking.

Then, behind him, came the second Doctor, and all efforts to control her laughter immediately failed. This one wore a powder-blue, tight-fitting tuxedo like a clueless teenage American boy might wear to his prom. A clueless teenage boy from the _seventies_. The shirt under his jacket was adorned with ruffles, and it was only the fact that it was the _Doctor_ , his untameable hair in full bloom, that kept him from looking repulsive. In fact, there was something oddly attractive, and very disturbingly endearing, about the picture he presented. And there was something most decidedly sexy about how tight those trousers were in the crotch.

Suddenly Rose couldn't think of anything in the world she wanted more than to get the Doctors _out_ of these hideous clothes.

The Doctor in powder-blue (and for some reason, Rose felt sure that this was her second, half-human Doctor) fumbled in his pocket for a moment. “Bigger on the inside,” he explained as his arm disappeared nearly up to the elbow. “I was positive there was...ha! Here we go!” And with that, he pulled out a rumpled, pink corsage. In the next moment, he was stumbling backward as Rose attacked him, the flower falling to the floor as his hands came up to her hair and he returned her kisses. The zoot-suited Doctor moved behind her, his cool lips pressing against the back of her neck.

“You like the suits, then?” he whispered, making her shiver.

“God no, they're horrible,” she moaned, as the Doctor in front of her slid his hands up to cup her breasts through the fabric of her little black dress. “I can't let the two of you go out in public like that.”

The Doctors caught each others' eyes over her shoulder, and she saw a smile pass between them. “Right. Wellll, we'd better stay in then!” She felt the Doctor behind her raise his arm to his head, and reached back to stop him.

“Leave the hat.”


End file.
